F-1234yf is a compound of major interest for refrigeration and air conditioning systems, given the new environmental regulations.
It is known practice to produce hydrofluoroolefins such as F-1234yf by fluorination of hydrochloroolefins or chlorohydrocarbons, especially. This fluorination is generally a catalytic fluorination using hydrofluoric acid as fluorinating agent.
Among the routes for obtaining F-1234yf, it is in particular known practice to use F-240db (1,1,1,2,3-pentachloropropane) as starting compound. Reference is made, for example, to WO 2013/088 195 in this respect.
It is desirable to be able to produce F-1234yf with a low content of impurities. In particular, the formation of certain toxic and/or flammable impurities and/or impurities that are difficult to separate from F-1234yf should be minimized.
There is thus a need to provide means for obtaining F-1234yf compositions of satisfactory purity.